1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radio frequency communications systems and more particularly to mobile communications systems including remotely accessible antenna systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance of mobile communications systems including remotely accessible antenna systems may vary substantially by adjusting operating parameters of the antenna system. Typically, operating parameters of an antenna system are set during initial system deployment and may be adjusted after deployment in response to traffic distribution changes, to reduce interference, or other factors. In general, after adjusting an operating parameter of an antenna system, one or more calibration or performance verification techniques are performed.